Amnesia
by BlackDawnRose
Summary: The last thing Kurt expected to come across on his holidays was a gorgeous blonde, hurt and bleeding with no memory of who he is and where he came from. Draco/Kurt fic set after the 5th book and season one of Glee.


Hello, second story in a day, I know, but I have a couple that need to be put up here and I'll work on the most popular first. I won't go into too much detail except to say this is based at the end of season one of Glee and before Halfblood prince in the HP universe. Please read and review if you want me to continue.

Enjoy

Rosalie

**Amnesia**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt wandered along the mountain path, his mobile held high above his head in an attempt to find some signal. He stopped suddenly when a bar appeared on his screen and watched with baited breath to see if it would stay there. After a few seconds he concluded that it would and sat down on a nearby rock to type his messages.

It was only a few days into his family holiday up in the mountains with his father, Fin and Carole and he already wished he could go home. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the time with his father and soon to be step family (if his father and Carole had anything to say about it anyway), he was, he just wasn't in to the whole outdoorsy stuff like they were and he found himself bored and lonely more often than not.

He couldn't say they didn't try to include him, they made every attempt, he just couldn't see anything appealing about pulling slippery, smelly fish out of the river or climbing rock faces that would cause physical damage or possibly even death if you grabbed the handhold wrong and slipped. He couldn't even bring himself to watch his father do it, he was terrified the man was going to fall and die no matter how many times Burt told him there were safety ropes in place.

He liked the bushwalks, they were pretty, but it was the middle of summer and unless they wanted to get up insanely early or risk going when it was getting close to dark it was just far too hot. So Kurt had taken to spending his time writing songs, singing and at the moment looking for signal so he could send messages to his friends. He missed his friends, especially Mercedes, Brit and Santana. In the weeks leading up to the end of the school year the four of them had grown really close, having nightly Skyping sessions or group phone chats into the late hours of the night. He loved spending time with his dad, he wouldn't deny that, but he definitely missed his girls.

He'd just sent off his last message when a noise from the bushes nearby caught his attention. He moved slightly closer to the sound to see if there was any sign about what was causing the noise, but all he could see was the bush still moving. He was debating whether he should move closer to investigate or head back to the cabin; after all it could just be an animal which he didn't want to disturb. At the same time however, something in him was telling him he needed to check it out, and though he knew he should be more cautious he couldn't ignore that feeling.

He was mulling over whether he should go and find his dad or Fin when he heard a quiet moan escape the bushes and a small, pale hand suddenly reached out and began clambering around on the ground as if looking for something to grab on to. Without thinking Kurt ran over and grabbed the hand which immediately latched on to him with a weak grip.

"Hello, are you okay?" Kurt called out and reached into the bushes searching for more of the person.

"Help me," a quiet voice called back and Kurt searched around in the bushes until he found another hand and began to pull the person out. A quiet cry of pain left the person, but they pulled one of their arms free and slipped it up around Kurt's back as he pulled them out of the bush. Kurt had never been overly strong, but the person was surprisingly light and he soon had them out of the bush and onto the path.

As he lay the person down with their head cradled gently in his lap Kurt finally got a good look at who he'd saved. It was a young man, about Kurt's age, frighteningly pale with platinum blonde hair and dull, frightened grey eyes. His black pants and turtleneck were torn in several places and he was covered in cuts and bruises. He had a large graze on one side of his face and a large gash on the other side of his head which was still bleeding more than Kurt knew was good.

He immediately pulled the scarf from around his neck, not even thinking about how it would most likely be ruined now, and pressed it to the boy's head to stop the bleeding. The boy groaned quietly but didn't fight. His eyes closed for a moment before opening once more and focusing on Kurt's face.

"I'm Kurt, it's okay I've got you," he told the injured boy hoping it would quell some of his fear. "What happened to you?" he asked, "How did you end up in the bushes looking like this?"

"I don't … remember," the boy replied in a raspy voice and Kurt kicked himself for not bringing water up to the mountain top with him.

"Okay, we need to get you help," he told the boy. "Do you have family or friends nearby?" he asked.

"I … I don't…I don't know," the boy replied with a confused look on his face and a bad feeling suddenly settled itself into the pit of Kurt's stomach.

"What's your name?" he asked dreading the answer.

"I'm …" the boy trailed off and looked at Kurt in alarm. "I don't know," he replied at last his eyes wide with fear and filling with tears. "I don't know," he replied again as his body began to tremble in Kurt's arms.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Kurt whispered, stroking his hair soothingly. "It's okay, you're probably just in shock, I'm sure you'll remember in a little while," he reassured even though he had no idea whether what he was saying was true or not. The boy reached up and grabbed Kurt's arm gripping it like a lifeline, his tear-filled gaze never leaving Kurt's face.

"Help me," he begged tearfully.

"I will, I promise," Kurt replied feeling tears well up in his own eyes at what the poor boy must be feeling. He could only imagine how frightening it would feel to be in that situation.

For a minute the boy just stared at him, and then Kurt saw his eyes start to droop. "Kurt, I'm getting…tired…" he trailed off his eyes slipping closed.

"Wait, no!" Kurt called to him rubbing his arm gently. He didn't know that much about first aid, but he knew if the boy had a concussion he had to stay awake. "You can't go to sleep, you have to wake up, wake up!" Kurt called shaking the boy slightly. A quiet moan was all the reply he got and Kurt started to panic. He didn't know what to do. He needed help, but he couldn't pick the boy up, he wasn't that strong. So he settled for the only thing he could do.

"Help! Somebody help me! Dad! Dad, Fin Carole, help me!" he screamed as loud as he could, knowing he was sounding as hysterical as he felt but hoping it was helping his voice travel. "Help me! Dad, help me!"

It was what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, before he heard footsteps nearing his location.

"Kurt!" It was Fin's voice calling him.

"Fin, up here, quickly!" Kurt called in a panic.

Fin suddenly came into view and Kurt saw him turn back in the direction he'd come from and yell, "He's up here!" Before sprinting over to Kurt's side. "Dude, what happened?" he asked spotting the boy in Kurt's arms.

"I don't know," Kurt replied tearfully, "I was up here sending texts and I just found him in the bushes like this. I pulled him out and he was talking for a while, but then he just passed out and I don't know what to do, Fin, I don't know what to do!" Kurt knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, he was terrified that the boy was going to die in his arms. Burt and Carole had arrived by that point and Burt took Kurt by the shoulders and gave him a light shake.

"Kurt, you have to calm down," he ordered, his voice stern but not unkind. "We're here now; just take a deep breath, we're going to help, all right."

Kurt was still terrified, but he did as his dad said and stopped babbling. Carole and Burt started checking the boy over and Fin took Kurt's phone to where Kurt had said he'd found signal to call for help. It took less time than Kurt would have thought to get a team of paramedics up to where they were, and soon they had the boy on a stretcher and were carrying him to a waiting helicopter.

As the chopper took off Kurt felt any emotional control he'd had during the ordeal slip and he burst into tears, falling into his father's arms. He hoped the boy would be okay, it would be just awful if he wasn't.

XX

The following day Kurt was sitting outside on a chair beside the lake, worrying about the guy he'd found when Burt walked out to talk to him.

"The hospital just called, apparently the young man is awake and doing just fine," Burt informed him with a smile.

Kurt sighed, "That's a relief," he said returning his father's smile as he got up and moved over to hug the older man. "I'll admit I was more than a little worried about him."

"I noticed, you've been moping around like crazy since they took him away," Burt replied ruffling Kurt's hair.

Kurt scowled at him, brushing his hair back into place before saying, "I was not moping," with the superior air only he could pull off so well.

Burt chuckled. "What do you call it then?" he asked with a grin.

"I call it being concerned," Kurt replied simply.

"Well, your 'concern' has had the rest of us quite 'concerned' for you, I hope you're going to cheer up a little now that you know the kid's going to be okay."

Kurt laughed at the man's use of air quotation marks; he could never stay mad at Burt for long. "Yes, I feel a lot better knowing he's okay," Kurt reassured his father.

"Good," Burt said giving Kurt a kiss on the head. "The hospital said the boy was asking for you, do you want to go and see him?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked knowing how much his father wanted them all to spend as little time apart as possible during this trip.

"No, not at all," Burt replied. "I'll even take you if you like, I know my way around here pretty well," he offered.

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad again. "Thanks, dad, I'll just go get changed and we'll go," he said before making his way into the house as quickly as he could without actually running.

XX

In a few minutes they were in Burt's car and headed over to the hospital. Kurt was looking forward to seeing the other guy but he was also a bit nervous. What if his pulling the boy out of the bushes had damaged him somehow? What if he got there and they told him he should have left the guy where he was and called for help right away?

He shook his head slightly, shaking out those fears before they could take root. He'd helped the young man, he was sure no one was going to berate him for that. He turned on the radio in the car and hummed along to keep himself distracted until they reached the town's hospital. It wasn't an overly large structure, but Kurt wasn't surprised. It was just a local hospital after all, they weren't usually that big. He climbed out of the car and followed Burt inside to the reception desk to ask for directions to the ward they needed.

The young man's room wasn't difficult to find and before long they were knocking on the door and being asked to enter. The young man was standing at the window with his back to them when they entered. "Who is it?" he asked as they closed the door.

"It's Kurt," Kurt replied with a smile and the boy turned around to look at him with a wide smile of his own.

"Kurt, it's nice to see you again," the boy greeted moving toward them. He had steristrips over the gash on his face, a bandage around his head and one of his arms was in a caste. He was wearing one of the hospital gowns with a dressing gown and slippers, possibly the least flattering outfit ever to exist, and he was absolutely gorgeous. Kurt hadn't noticed the previous day, but he had been rather distracted worrying about the guy's health at the time.

"It's nice to see you too," Kurt replied as they met in the middle of the room. "I'm glad to see you up and about."

"Yeah, they said I have an amazing healing rate, most of my injuries are already starting to close up," he informed them. "I sadly can't say the same about my memory," he added with a sad smile.

"You still can't remember anything?" Kurt asked sympathetically feeling very sad for the guy.

The young man shook his head. "No, I mean I have flashes now and then but … I know my initials are D M," he said perking up slightly.

"Really? How did you work that out?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there was this tiny, wooden box in my pocket with those initials on it," the guy replied. "I don't know where it came from or what it's supposed to be but …" he trailed off with a shrug. "Right now I'll take anything. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you, for saving me, I'd probably still be in those bushes if it wasn't for you," he said with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it," Kurt replied with a smile of his own. "It was my pleasure, believe me."

The guy's smile grew wider and he reached forward to hug Kurt with a surprising amount of strength for someone who was so badly hurt. "Thank you," he whispered as Kurt slipped his arms around the other boy in return. They held each other for a minute before the boy pulled away and gave Kurt an apologetic smile a light sheen of tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you, I should have asked first," he said softly.

"No, it's fine," Kurt replied giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Have they had any luck finding anyone who recognises you around the area?" he asked wanting to change the subject since he could tell the other boy's emotions were running rather high.

The guy shook his head. "No, so far I'm still a John Doe," he replied sadly.

Burt cleared his throat and Kurt suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced his father to the young man. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my dad, Burt," he said turning to indicate the other man who came forward and held out a hand to the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, hello," the boy greeted politely shaking his hand. "I'm sorry I can't introduce myself properly but it's nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too, kid," Burt replied. "Glad to see you're looking better than yesterday."

The boy smiled, "Thanks, and thank you also for your help and for bringing Kurt to visit me today, I really appreciate it," he said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Burt replied. "What are they going to do with you now?" he asked.

The boy shook his head, "I'm not sure," he replied. "They aren't really sure what to do with me since they don't know where I came from. They've sent a picture of me to the local police station hoping they'll be able to turn up something but…I don't know. They're keen to get me out of there though I think," he said with a tight smile.

"Well, you can always come and stay with us if you need to, we've got room" Burt offered. "If you'd like I can ask the doctors about it."

The boy smiled. "I'd actually really like that, but I don't want to intrude on your holiday," he replied worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, mate, we're not concerned. Kurt's not really enjoying the holiday anyway, he's not much of one for the outdoors and I'm sure he'd like the company. If you'd like to come and stay you're more than welcome," Burt offered throwing Kurt a questioning look as if concerned that he might have been wrong.

Kurt gave his dad a nod of agreement before turning to the boy with a raised eyebrow. "That would be really nice, thank you," the young man replied.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute," Burt said and headed out of the room to find a doctor.

Kurt and the boy exchanged a smile. "So I guess you'll be keeping me company for the next couple of weeks, unless they find your family before then," Kurt said.

"I guess so," the boy replied.

"I think I'm going to like that," Kurt added.

"I think I am too."

For a moment Kurt just looked at the boy. Was it his imagination or had the comment been a little flirtatious? "Well, if you're going to be staying with me we're going to have to come up with something to call you, any thoughts on what you might like your name to be?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, something starting with D I guess," the boy replied.

"We could find a baby names book at the book place in town and see if anything rings a bell," Kurt suggested.

"Good idea," the boy replied just as Burt returned to let them know the doctor had cleared the young man to go with them. Kurt asked if he could take them to get the book as well as some clothes for the guy and they piled into the car to head into town. Maybe the guy would recognise someone in there, although secretly, Kurt hoped he didn't. He was looking forward to getting to know this new guy, particularly if that comment he'd made had been meant as a flirtation.

XX

End of chapter 1

So what did we think so far? Interested? Not? Let me know if I should continue.

XXOO Thanks for reading

Rosalie


End file.
